1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a fan assembly more particularly to a cooling fan assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Various prior art fan assemblies for motor vehicles have been proposed by which cooling air is drawn through a radiator core and passed over the engine of the vehicle. A fan assembly of this type is for example disclosed in the patent to Aiki et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,969 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Each blade of such a prior art fan assembly has a cross-sectional configuration wherein a curved center line of the blade as viewed in cross-section is defined by a radius of curvature the central point of which is positioned on the discharged side of the fan. This configuration may cause a whirl of air adjacent the trailing edge of the blade due to the arrangement of the engine block which resists the flow of cooling air. Therefore the cooling operating efficiency will be considerably reduced while the noise level will be increased.